Masters
by SnowWhiteandDopey
Summary: <html><head></head>After rescuing Oscar from Dr. Franklin and his fembots, Jaime is unnerved. Was it that she was so shook up from what had happened or was something more sinister afoot.</html>


Baron Masters sat with the two men with whom he put his hopes. His partner, Dr. John Franklin had been captured three days before on his island complex. The weather control machine was destroyed and so was Franklin's complex. Franklin was in jail. The scheme had failed but…there was a new investment opportunity that had come to light. The Baron's backers had now approved a new project and he had made plans to make it happen. It was lucky that Franklin had given the Baron samples of his work so he could receive additional funding. Now Baron Masters had recruited new partners to bring the project to life.

"Dr. Starkey, what do you think? Can you do it?" The Baron asked.

Rich Starkey looked at the diagrams and nodded. "I'll need a little more time but yes, I can make them work. When do we leave for the camp?"

"We leave in two days. The camp will be ready by then. I have made sure that everything is running as it should and the facilities prepared for you and Dr. McKay."

"We need an artist, a really good one," Dr. McKay piped up to say.

The Baron looked at the three dormant fembots, nodded and replied, "You will have one – the best money will buy." _The bionic woman is mine! _Baron Masters smiled as he thought of what money he could make from her.

Jaime was running or at least trying to run. She was dragging her left leg behind her as it was shattered at the knee. Following her and getting closer were an ever growing number of fembots. As she glanced back, Jaime saw more and more familiar faces chasing her. Women who she called family and friend like Helen, Callahan, Lynda, Susan from school and other teachers. She would have sworn she saw the faces of her students too. All these robots in the guise of friends were trying to kill her. Jaime felt terror like she'd never felt before.

All around her the wind blew and rain pelted her face. Jaime could hear menacing laughter as if coming from a loud speaker. She was looking for something or someone. Jaime felt desperate to find whatever it was. Somehow if she got to it, everything would be fine. On she ran but she was feeling more hopelessness as she went. Suddenly Jaime saw what she was looking for.

Standing at the edge of a cliff was Oscar Goldman. He was wearing the cream colored suit he was wearing the last time she'd seen him. He was smiling and waving her towards him. Tears streamed down Jaime's face as she struggled to make it to him. _I'll be safe with Oscar. _ Jaime heard Oscar yelling, "Hurry Jaime, hurry!"

With a sense of relief, Jaime lunged into his open arms. It barely registered in her mind that all the fembots had stopped chasing her. _Oscar's safe, I'm safe. _ Oscar held her tight then he lifted her chin to look at her. After just a glance, Jaime kissed him on the lips with incredible passion.

But his lips felt cold. Jaime pulled her head back in surprise. Oscar had a devilish smile on his face when he looked at her. He reached up to take off his face. It wasn't Oscar but a robot staring at her. A terrified Jaime couldn't pull out of his arms and now she was surrounded by fembots. The laughter rang in her ears as she struggled.

Jaime cried out in anger and terror as she woke up from the nightmare. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamt about the fembots. For days after the ordeal with Dr. Franklin, Jaime had been unhinged by daytime memories and nightmares. Jaime felt she was going crazy. The experiences with the fembots had taken away her peace of mind in more ways than one.

Since becoming bionic, Jaime had felt confident that she could handle any physical threat that came her way. She knew she wasn't "Superwoman" but Jaime felt she couldn't be beat by ordinary means. Meeting fembots had changed EVERYTHING. These robots were stronger than bionics. They were even more terrifying because they could take the form of anyone. This misguided Dr. Franklin had made robots of three people very close to Jaime – Callahan, Lynda and Oscar. Everyone said that Franklin worked alone and, as both his bases were destroyed, there was no chance of other fembots still being active. Jaime was afraid that they were wrong. She wasn't sure if she had some sort of intuition or if it was just her terror making her uneasy.

Another terrifying aspect of Jaime's ordeal with Franklin and the fembots was the thought of losing Oscar. Jaime had been so involved in trying to rescue him that until it was all over, she hadn't realized how intensely she had reacted. Jaime had been frantic when she'd seen him taken. When Jack Hansen wanted to find Oscar to have him killed, Jaime was enraged. _How dare he sit in Oscar's chair and pronounce a death sentence on him. _She remembered the thought crossing her mind to reach over Oscar's desk and grab Hanson's shirt then throw the horrible man through the wall. It was a very surprising reaction as Jaime was against violence.

Waking up in the hospital to find Oscar at her bedside was the happiest she had felt for a long time. She knew that at her prompting and pleading, Steve had gone off to rescue Oscar. Much to her frustration, Jaime was too injured to join him. To find that both men were near her and safe was such a relief. Jaime felt such joy and love. It was devastating to find out that Steve had rescued a robot and that Franklin still had Oscar. By the time Jaime had recovered enough to join Steve in rescuing Oscar and defeating Franklin, she was a very disturbed young lady. _How could I be in love…with Oscar? All he thinks about is the OSI. I need to get over it._

All this happened weeks earlier and now Jaime was home in Ojai. She had spoken to Oscar briefly about his ordeal but he was too busy talking to others about what had happened to spend much time with her. Inside, Jaime felt that she had to confront her terror and resolve it. She also had to reassure herself that everything was well. _What if they are wrong?_ Jaime called the base to find out when the next flight was to Washington then she packed. Jaime resolved to settle her mind and heart about Oscar as well.

Three thousand miles away, Oscar Goldman sat in his office staring out the window. Much like Jaime, he was still troubled by the experience he'd had. _Franklin is in jail and his complex was destroyed. He received funding from somewhere. Where and from whom? _ The explosions at both of Franklin's headquarters had left the fembots destroyed but also all of Franklin's files. Franklin was not talking about anything no matter what techniques were used. He'd had been allowed no visitors, not that anyone had asked to see him. As he tried to focus on finding answers about Franklin, Oscar struggled to make sense of more personal feelings that intruded.

As Franklin's prisoner and the man that Franklin most wanted to impress, Oscar was forced to watch as Franklin's robots took over. Oscar saw everything. The most horrific scenes involved Jaime. He'd seen Jaime jump out of Callahan's apartment and the explosions from her legs that followed. Oscar had strained to keep his terror for her to himself especially in Franklin's control room. That night in his cell, Oscar had actually shed tears in his anguish. It was torture waiting and watching for any information about Jaime. When the fembot Lynda saw her in the hospital, Oscar thought his heart would give out.

Oscar was momentarily jealous of the robot sitting at Jaime's bedside. That's where he wanted to be. At least he could watch her sleep. Jaime had almost given her life, again, to save him. It hit him as he was standing there that he loved Jaime. Not as a father would a daughter or as a friend but as a man in love with a woman. The feeling gave Oscar hope and a new purpose.

It wasn't long before he had the opportunity to prove his love. The robot that had replaced him received a call from Rudy that Jaime was claiming Oscar was a robot. Franklin immediately pronounced a death sentence on Jaime and sent the robot to kill her. Sitting in his office Oscar remembered the panic that threatened to cloud his mind. He needed to be clear headed to plan a way to stop Franklin and the robot. Oscar had been ready to act just as the robot entered Jaime's room but before he could move the robot's monitor went black. Oscar was filled with pride and love for Jaime as he realized that she, Rudy and probably Steve had set a trap for the robot.

As much as Oscar had wanted to talk to Jaime and be alone with her once he was rescued, OSI business intruded and the presence of Steve made him uncomfortable. Since becoming director, Oscar's not very active social life had become less active. He was too busy most of the time to be lonely but sometimes while laying in bed late at night Oscar regretted being alone. The reality of his life gave him pause to think that being with a woman would expose her to great danger. _How could I ask someone like Jaime to be with me? _

Steve was his best friend, almost like a brother. Steve and Jaime had been sweethearts their entire lives. Oscar was going to be best man at their wedding but fate intervened. Jaime lost all of her memories of her love for Steve. They'd tried to pick up where they left off but Jaime never fell back in love with Steve. Steve's very active social life made up for Oscar's non-existent one but Oscar knew his friend well enough that he still loved Jaime. Oscar felt guilty for loving Jaime and wanting to be the man in her life instead of Steve. He didn't want to compete with Steve for her. Being in love and not being able to do anything about it was disheartening. The best Oscar could do for Jaime was make sure she was safe. Finding out who Franklin was working with and bringing them in would be a start.

Oscar strode to the lab where Rudy Wells was still picking over the fembot Lynda. The real Lynda was out of sight as it was disconcerting seeing herself being operated on. Rudy was being assisted by Sarah instead. The scientist was making notes about the construction of the robot as well as trying to identify where the parts might have been made.

Oscar stood away from the operating table. "Any luck?"

Without looking up from his half-rim glasses, Rudy answered Oscar's question in a distracted manner. "No. The parts are not that remarkable but the design is. There's a lot to learn in here that may help in the design of new bionic limbs. That guy, oh what was his name…Dolenz; he thought he was a master at making robots. His designs were high school science projects compared to this."

Reminding him of Chester Dolenz and the robots he had created did not improve Oscar's mood. "Darn it, Rudy. I need to have some…avenue to pursue. Franklin is refusing to speak. Everyone is hounding me to find his backers. I want to make sure we have EVERY person involved."

After a heavy sigh, Rudy looked at the frustrated Oscar Goldman, "I know. Franklin may have designed these but he wasn't a man who got his hands dirty. Someone built these to his specifications. Do you think he had foreign backers?"

Oscar stared off into space for just a second before answering, "That's what I'm afraid of. Let me know the moment you find something, anything."

Chapter 2

With adrenaline flowing, Jaime took the elevator to Oscar Goldman's office. It had been ten days since she'd last seen him. In that time her feelings of unease had only increased. Jaime looked closely at every person she encountered. Her ear was tuned into conversations as she passed and she listened carefully for any fembot hum. _This is crazy. I really need to calm down but I have to be sure. _

Jaime walked into the outer office that contained Peggy Callahan. Callahan had been one of the OSI personnel replaced by fembots. Callahan looked to be her usual busy but breezy self. Jaime felt sure that it would take her a long time to recover her ease around her best friend much to Jaime's embarrassment. As Callahan was on the phone talking to who knows who, Jaime smiled and pointed to Oscar's door. Callahan gave her an apologetic smile and nodded her head that it was okay for Jaime to enter.

_Here goes nothing, _Jaime thought. Upon receiving a distracted, "Come in." Jaime opened the door. Oscar was sitting at his desk with a mountain of files in front of him. Even from the doorway Jaime could see how tired and stressed he was. Jaime instantly felt the urge to give him a hug but she had to make sure it really was him.

Oscar looked up to see Jaime walking into his office. He hadn't known she was coming to Washington so he was very surprised. His heart skipped a beat and a delighted smile crossed his face. "Jaime, what…what are you doing here?" He crossed the floor to greet her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Jaime held her hand up to stop him a foot or so away from her then she took a deep breath. "Oscar, there's something I need to know. I, uh, want…you to kiss me…like you really mean it."

If Oscar was puzzled by her stopping him before he greeted her, he was completely baffled by her request. "Huh?" His eyebrows shot up as did his pulse at the thought of kissing Jaime.

"I know it is an odd request but there're a couple of things I need answered before we go any further." Jaime was amused by his reaction but she kept that to herself. Mostly she was on the lookout for trouble. _A robot won't want to kiss me but perhaps Oscar will. _

"Okay." Oscar decided to take her at her word. He stepped closer to Jaime then took her in his arms for a kiss. A real kiss and yes, he would mean it.

When they finally pulled away both of them were dizzy. Oscar's mind was reeling with questions and fantasies. He was trying desperately to keep some control. Jaime was overwhelmed with her own feelings.

"Alright, I'm…well, you are definitely…not a robot." She almost shyly glanced at him and gave a little smile. The kiss was more than she'd bargained for but in a good way.

Oscar blinked his eyes a few times before what she'd said registered. "You wanted me to kiss you so…so you could find out if I were a robot?"

Jaime felt guilty and turned pink as she explained, "Well, yeah and, and, well, I found out…you're a really good kisser."

_Good kisser? _Oscar's eyebrows popped up as his mind swirled. "Well, thank you." In that instant he decided to take a chance. Giving Jaime a confident and flirtatious look, Oscar continued, "You're not so bad either. Anytime you want to verify that I'm not a robot, I'd be happy to submit to your test."

Their eyes met before Jaime responded, "Well then I think I should check again."

In mid-kiss, Oscar's buzzer went on. "Mr. Goldman? Mr. Goldman?" The urgent tone of Callahan's voice broke the couple up.

A very concerned Oscar answered. "Yes, Callahan, what is it?"

"Sir, Bill Parr is on the phone. He says it is urgent."

Oscar and Jaime exchanged glances. Oscar put the call on speaker so Jaime could hear it. "Bill, what is it?" Neither of them liked Bill Parr or the NSB but if he was calling, it must be important.

"Oscar, I've just been made aware that Chester Dolenz is at large. It seems that he's been gone for six days."

Oscar was livid. "Why am I just being informed of this? How did that crazy old man break out of a high security prison?"

"Settle down. I'm just as mad as you. Dolenz had help. A group of five persons broke into the prison and grabbed him. There are three missing staff members who started within the last month. They could have been involved. We've taken over the investigation and are questioning all the remaining staff."

"Keep me posted." Oscar stared off into space for a minute before looking at Jaime. "Come on. Let's go." He grabbed his revolver then took Jaime by the arm as he led them towards the door.

A confused and concerned Jaime asked, "What? Where are we going?"

"It's too dangerous to talk here. We've got to get outta here. I'll tell you when it's safe." In response to her questioning look Oscar kissed her then put her hand on his pulse. "Just so you'll know I'm not a robot."

Oscar led Jaime to a vacant office in the basement of the OSI. They took various hallways and elevators to throw off anyone trying to follow them. When he was sure it was safe, Oscar turned to Jaime. "It appears that your suspicions might be true. Dolenz is a master craftsman when it comes to…making robots. He was taken three days after Franklin was captured. SOMEONE wants to continue using robots…but for what end? The weather control machine has been destroyed."

Jaime was reeling from all the information at once. A panic began to spread over her. The thought of having to face these robots again almost made her want to run as far away from Washington as possible. Jaime knew she had to fight her terror. "Oh, Oscar, what…did Franklin express interest in anything else?"

"No, he was interested in the weather control device because he created it." Just as he'd answered Jaime, it hit him. His heart stopped and he went cold.

Jaime noticed his wide-eyed stare. "What? You're scaring me."

"Bionics. When Franklin worked for the OSI, his project lost funding due to…me favoring the bionic project. When he found out about you being bionic…Jaime, if he told foreign investors about bionics, you, Steve and Rudy could be in grave danger."

Jaime shivered. Another one of her fears was being experimented on. "I, uh, hope you're wrong. Is Steve still at the Cape?" Jaime knew that Steve was working on a project with NASA. It was his plan to return to space on the next mission.

"Yes. We'll get word to him to come back. Jaime, we need Rudy. I want him to install a Geiger counter or magnet in your hand and Steve's. You should then be able to tell if a person is a robot or not. Although your kissing test is effective and I highly recommend its use with me, I think this would be much safer for you." Oscar gave her a look as he made the slight tease.

Jaime's eyes rolled before she motioned towards the door. Oscar quietly opened the door to see if they were alone then he and Jaime made their way towards Rudy's lab. Upon entering the room Jaime and Oscar saw that Rudy was in his office creating diagrams of circuits from the fembot Lynda.

"Oscar, Jaime, look at this. It's remarkable…what the…?" Rudy sputtered as Oscar reached out for his neck and arm to feel a pulse.

"Just checking." Oscar looked around to see where Lynda and Sarah were. Thankfully they were nowhere to be seen. "Rudy, can you fit something into Jaime's hand to allow her to detect robots? A magnet or Geiger counter, something?" Oscar whispered to the doctor.

A puzzled Rudy looked up at his friend. "Yes, I could but why and why are you whispering?"

"When can you do it? You mentioned Dolenz a few days ago. Well, he's been broken out of jail. We think someone is making robots again."

"I can put something in Jaime's hand tonight. I'll make it with as much range as I can. You don't want to run your hand on a killer robot if you don't have to."

"I'll agree with that." Jaime whispered.

"Let's keep this just between us for the time being. We are going to see Parr. Call us at the NSB when you're ready."

Rudy nodded then watched the couple leave his office.

Miles away Baron Masters watched the video screen in front of him.

"I told you my robot was perfect. It passed every test with flying colors." Chester Dolenz gloated.

He'd learned a lot from the last robot he'd created and how Steve Austin had found it out. _It wasn't human enough. _Steve had been confronted with two Oscar Goldman's dressed exactly alike. He hadn't been able to distinguish the real Oscar until he noticed that only one of the Oscar's was sweating. That body function had given the robot away. _My new masterpiece is foolproof. _Dolenz, with the assistance of McKay and Starkey, had accounted for simple tests. There would be no fembot hum for Jaime Sommers to detect. The robot had an artificial pulse and heartbeat. Its skin was warmed by internal heating systems so it could now touch and be touched. There was a misting system that would simulate sweat.

The Baron sneered at the screen then at the small man sitting at the controls. "Now we have the opportunity to look inside her to see what makes her tick before we bring her here. Perhaps with that and the information we gather from our 'guest', we can neutralize her before passing her off to the buyers."

Chapter 3

Oscar paced Bill Parr's office while Jaime listened to the latest reports on the escape of Chester Dolenz and the investigation on Franklin.

"The only thing Franklin had to say about Dolenz is that his robots were inferior to the fembots. We've even tried to be more…forceful…in our interrogations but nothing has gotten through."

Jaime piped up, "How about I talk to him? Maybe I can get something."

Oscar sighed under his breath. _She wants to redeem him. _"Jaime, it won't work. Franklin looks down on women."

"It can't hurt. I just might be able to make him say something by wounding his male ego. Wouldn't it be worth a try?" Jaime looked at Oscar with pleading eyes. Her quiet, peace loving nature had taken over as she imagined what sort of "forceful" interrogation techniques the NSB had tried.

Oscar couldn't resist Jaime's green eyes. He shrugged his shoulders at Parr and nodded his head yes.

Jaime was taken to Franklin's cell then let in. The man still looked arrogantly down at her despite his own circumstances as a prisoner. "Welcome, Miss Sommers. Have you come to kill me with compassion?"

"No," was all Jaime could answer as she was completely disarmed by his question.

"Then why have you graced my presence?" Franklin's look was filled with disdain.

"I have come to show you how your plan failed. Robots rely on humans to control them. They may be physically stronger but we are mentally superior and will win in the end."

Franklin twitched. "You, my dear, are…just…a woman. Women are anything but mentally superior. You and Colonel Austin were lucky."

Jaime was beside herself with anger at the injustice of his comment. "If you have such a low opinion for women, why did you make your robots female? Wouldn't that make you likely to fail by using women?"

"Women are used to taking orders and being subservient to men. In many ways, you are all robots. Now if you will excuse me, Miss Sommers, this interview is over." With that, Franklin picked up the book at his table and began reading.

Feeling very frustrated, Jaime left the room. Oscar was waiting for her outside the cell. "Well, that didn't work."

Oscar put his arm around her shoulder, "I didn't think it would but it was worth the effort. Now let's go to Rudy's lab."

Rudy was hunched over some circuitry when Jaime and Oscar walked in. "Ah, you're a little early but I'm almost done. Lynda, would you open Jaime's hand while I finish up here."

As Lynda got started, Sarah stood nearby to assist. Not long after Lynda got started, Rudy brought over what he was working on. "Good. Lynda, would you attach this while I do some adjustments?"

"Okay Rudy, it's in." Lynda enjoyed working on Jaime's circuitry. She liked how Rudy trusted her. It was also good to have someone else to work on the bionics just in case Rudy wasn't available.

Rudy walked back to Jaime then took her by the arm towards the dormant fembot. He pushed a button that was showing out of Jaime's exposed circuitry. A small red light came on. Rudy then ran the palm of Jaime's hand over her left arm then over the fembot. To Rudy, Oscar, Lynda and Sarah there was no sound but Jaime heard a metal detector whistle when the palm went over the fembot. "Whoa, I can't miss that."

To answer the puzzled non-bionic hearing persons in the room, Rudy explained, "I've put a metal detector in Jaime's hand. This switch can be turned off and on by pushing on it with your thumb. You don't want it to buzz all the time. You can switch the detector on then put your hand on someone's shoulder in a non-threatening and quiet way." Since Oscar was standing next to Jaime, Rudy gestured for her to put her hand on his shoulder. To Jaime's relief, there was no buzz. "No one will know what you are doing and hopefully a robot will ignore the gesture. After you've tested someone, you can turn the devise off."

"Brilliant! Great job, Rudy." Oscar triumphantly stated.

"Jaime, let me make a small adjustment before Lynda closes you up." Rudy took less than a minute before nodding to Lynda.

Oscar took Rudy aside while Jaime was being worked on. "Rudy, I'm worried about your safety. They know about the bionic project. It could be you, Jaime or Steve that they're after now."

Rudy was thoughtful for a moment. "I've got an idea. I know a place where Jaime and I could go while you and Parr sort things out. What about Steve?"

"Steve's safe and out of the way." Oscar ran various scenarios through his head and weighted the options. Having Jaime and Rudy out of sight may or may not make them easier targets. "No, I want to keep you and Jaime here. They're more likely to attempt to take you when you are outside this building."

Rudy frowned, "Oscar, you can't fight fembots. Even Jaime is no match for more than one at a time."

Oscar was slightly taken aback by Rudy's stance. "If Jaime is here, she won't be fighting them alone. I'll arrange for sleeping quarters for you and your team plus Jaime in a secure area. In the meantime, we're looking non-stop for their base." With that Oscar returned to Jaime's side.

Dr. Starkey motioned for the assistant to take over his station while he quickly walked to the Baron's office. "Baron, we had a situation. The next phase of the operation is in jeopardy as Goldman is keeping Wells, Sommers and the lab team at OSI headquarters."

Baron Masters looked up from his papers to consider what Starkey had said. After taking a deep breath, Masters replied, "It is vital that we have them out of the building. Do what you have to do even it if means losing one of the fembots. We need Jaime Sommers out of that building."

"Your escort is ready to take you away from the lab." Oscar told Rudy, Lynda and Sarah.

"Is all this necessary? I mean, I feel like we're being held prisoner." Jaime grumbled.

"I'm sorry Babe but I want to make sure you are all safe. Listen, it won't be long before we find the new base then we can stop all these security measures. Until then, we'll just have to live with it. Truthfully, I'm not too wild about staying here myself." Oscar tried to reassure his very independent agent. He knew she was scared and just wanted all this over with.

Two armed agents lead the group towards the elevator that would lead them to the basement. Oscar had selected two large rooms for them to share – he and Rudy in one and Jaime, Lynda and Sarah in the other. Two other armed agents brought up the rear. A pair of agents would guard each room.

As the four armed agents stood apart to let the others into the elevator, Sarah hung back. In a flash she pushed the agents into each other and knocked them down before she grabbed Rudy by the arm and yanked him out of the elevator. The elevator doors began closing as Rudy was pulled out. Oscar frantically pushed the buttons to stop the elevator and Jaime pried open the doors. She jumped out then took off after the struggling pair. Sarah had a vise like hold on Rudy but he was doing his best to break free.

Jaime saw that Sarah released her grip on Rudy just before she struck out at Jaime. Jaime was able to block the blow then she tried to release Sarah's hand from Rudy's arm. Out of the corner of Jaime's eye she saw Oscar running towards them closely followed by some of the escort. Jaime had realized that she was dealing with a fembot the moment it grabbed Rudy and it chilled her to the bone. The fembot lashed out at Jaime and scraped her face. Jaime cried out in pain but knew she had to keep fighting. Oscar saw that the fembot had its back to him so he charged it. He rammed his shoulder into the robot's back. Oscar was severely jarred but he was able to knock the robot off balance. It stumbled just long enough for Jaime to get Rudy away. Now that Jaime and Rudy were out of the way, the agents riddled the robot with bullets. The robot wasn't destroyed but it was disabled. Jaime was able to remove its power supply.

"Are you alright?" Oscar stumbled over to Jaime and took out his handkerchief. Her face was bloody where the fembot had scratched her so Oscar dabbed at the wounds.

"Me? Are YOU alright? What were you thinking using yourself as a battering ram?" Jaime gently rubbed his shoulder which made him wince in pain.

"It worked. That's all that matters. Rudy, what about you? Any damage?" Oscar turned his attention to his friend.

Rudy was standing off to the side rubbing his arm. "I'm alright, just a little bruised. Listen, Oscar, we have to get out of here. The building isn't secure. We don't know if there are any other fembots."

Oscar had to admit to himself that Rudy was right after all. "Okay, do it. No one will know but the three of us."

Jaime was confused. "What…what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"The OSI isn't safe. You and Rudy are vulnerable here. Rudy knows a safe place. I want the two of you to hide out there at least until we have the new base located. Please, go. Protect Rudy and yourself." Oscar pleaded with Jaime.

"Wouldn't it be better here? Oscar, I can't fight them off all by myself." Jaime was truly frightened.

"Jaime, they're after you and Rudy. I…I can't protect you. Please." Oscar squeezed her hand.

Rudy stepped next to Jaime. "Honey, we've got to give them a chance to find the base without having to worry about us. Trust me, we'll be safe."

Jaime looked at Rudy then Oscar. She resigned herself to the fact that they were leaving. In a soft voice, Jaime replied, "Okay." She smiled at Oscar then gave him a kiss.

"Be safe." Oscar gazed in her eyes for a moment before allowing her to walk quickly away with Rudy.

Miles away Baron Masters smiled at the video monitor. His plan was working perfectly.

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean? That thing can breathe?" Oscar was completely taken aback by Lynda's revelation.

Lynda frowned in her scientific way, "No, but it has a device that mimics respiratory functions. It can appear to be breathing, have a pulse and a heartbeat. Another new development warms the robot. Remember when Steve identified Dolenz' robot by it not sweating?" Lynda watched the horrified man nod his head "yes" before she continued. "Well this one has a…misting system that can simulate sweat."

Oscar stared at the robot. It truly was a masterpiece of technology. "How…when could Sarah have been replaced? Was she missing for any time? Late for a meeting?"

Lynda shook her head. She was bewildered as Oscar. "What I don't get is how the metal detector didn't register?"

_Metal detector?_ Oscar's eyes grew wide as he remembered Jaime running the metal detector in her hand over all of them. "You're right." Oscar ran the memory in his head three times before it hit him. He walked over to the place they had been standing. His heart was beating faster as he became more terrified. "Oh my God. Lynda, remember what happened. Rudy ran the metal detector over that fembot," he pointed at the Lynda fembot, "then over me. There was a hit for the fembot but not me. Then…then Rudy said he had to make some adjustments. AFTER the adjustments, Rudy told Jaime to keep the hand away from herself then he had her touch each of us. Lynda, he turned the device off. That's the only explanation."

Lynda looked confused as she replayed the memory. "But why? Why would Rudy turn it off?" The reason dawned on her as she said it.

Oscar dove towards the phone. "RUSS, get a team together and meet me in the lab. No, no time, I'll explain when you get here. Make sure everyone is armed." Oscar then called for two helicopters to be ready for immediate departure. Bill Parr received the next call. "Bill, the OSI has been infiltrated. We have reason to believe that Rudy Wells has been replaced by a robot and…has Jaime Sommers. Rudy was taking Jaime in his car to his sister's vacation home near Seneca, Maryland. The house is under the name Jackson Flowery on Riley's Lock Rd. They left about forty-five minutes ago. Bill, I'm leading a team there in minutes. We're going by chopper. Hopefully we can head them off." Oscar took a deep breath then continued, "Bill, I need you to seal off the OSI and verify that there are no more robots. Machine gun fire disables them. You have to open the back of their heads to pull out their power supply. "

"Oscar, we'll put out an APB for Wells' car but have it just observed. How long have they had Wells?" Bill was buzzing Jack Hanson as he spoke to Oscar.

Russ and a team of six men burst into the lab as Oscar was about to respond. "No idea. Listen, I'm going now. Bill, do what you have to." Oscar had his gun drawn as he pointed to each one of the new men in the room. "Lower your weapons. Lynda, check them."

Lynda slowly walked up to each man then ran her metal detector over them. After a neutral result, Lynda ran the detector over something metal to get a reaction to insure that the devise was working properly. With a great deal of relief to both her and Oscar, all the men checked out. Lynda nodded to Oscar who lowered his weapon.

"We are on our way to Seneca. Let's go." Oscar strode passed the men at a quick pace towards the waiting helicopters.

Miles away from Washington Jaime was sitting in the passenger seat of Rudy's car running through her head all the events of the last few days. None of it made sense. When did Sarah get replaced? How could that have happened after she ran the metal detector over her? It seemed to Jaime that they had all been together most, if not all, the time since then. If it was before Jaime ran the metal detector over Sarah then how did the detector miss that she was a robot? Jaime looked over at Rudy. There was something but what? Jaime focused on his neck to verify that there was a pulse then she put her hand on his arm to feel his skin. It was warm. His reaction was of a man who was on edge.

Jaime smiled in apology. "Sorry if I startled you. You looked so involved in your thoughts."

"I'm not the only one." Rudy chuckled, "You know I don't think I've ever been with you when you were this quiet. What are you thinking?"

"Where's Sarah and how long has she been gone? I truly had hoped that this robot thing was over. Now…now I don't know who is or who isn't a robot. Rudy, I'm scared. I'm scared for you and Oscar. If they get Oscar again and Steve is away, I don't…know." Jaime trailed off as her mind was imagining all sorts of dangers.

Rudy reached over to pat Jaime on the arm. "We'll be safe. We're going to my sister's vacation home near the Potomac. It is out of the way and not a place I'm known to go to."

Moving north over the capital, Oscar was filling Russ in about the Sarah robot and the innovations related to it.

Russ processed the information then asked the question Oscar dreaded, "What if Jaime and the robot aren't at Flowery's house? What then?"

Oscar stared out of the window thinking of Jaime being in the hands of a group that just wanted her for her bionic limbs. "Let's hope that the NSB finds them before…before it is too late."

Chapter 5

When Rudy and Jaime arrived at the house everything seemed peaceful. The living room was sparsely furnished just like vacation homes were apt to be. "Jaime, there's the kitchen over there. Why don't you check it out?"

Jaime heard nothing as she walked towards the room. In an instant everything went crazy as a robot grabbed her from behind and shoved a chloroform filled towel over her face. Jaime struggled against the faceless robot for a few seconds before everything went black. Two men came in the house wearing gas masks. They loaded the unconscious Jaime into a van then they drove off with her and the robots.

Baron Masters smiled in satisfaction as he watched the successful kidnapping on the robot's monitor. "Prepare for the arrival of our new guest."

The crackle of the intercom shook Oscar from his thoughts. "Mr. Goldman, there's report from the state police of a jet landing at the abandoned airstrip near Seneca. The NSB informed them to observe only until they arrived at the scene."

Oscar knew that this was relevant. "How far are we from Flowery's?"

The pilot responded, "Two minutes, sir."

In less than a minute the pilot was on the intercom again, "Mr. Goldman, there's a van driving fast from the area."

Instantly Oscar knew what that meant. "Intercept that van! Have the other team check out the house. Get on to the NSB. Have them detain that jet." He looked at Russ, "A speeding van…a jet at the abandoned airfield. They're connected."

Inside the van the driver noticed the helicopter bearing down. "Someone's found us." He started weaving around which threw the other two men in the back off balance. Only the two robots seemed unfazed. Through the monitor Baron Masters heard the helicopter sounds. "Make sure Sommers gets to the plane. Protect her at all costs."

Russ spoke sharply to his boss, "Oscar, we have to do it. That van has to be stopped now!"

Oscar was torn inside. They had to stop the van but shooting a tire might cause the driver to lose control and the van could flip. With his stomach clinched he gave the order. Sharpshooter Sim Whitsett took aim and fired.

The driver lost control of the van as the tire blew out. It swerved on the road then landed in a ditch. Only the weight of the robots kept the van from turning over. Masters excitedly instructed the robot Rudy to get Jaime away. It lifted her then busted out the back of the van. The two men recovered their balance then exited the van after the robot. They could see the helicopter landing in front of the parked van. With their automatic rifles they blasted away at the agents jumping from the chopper.

Oscar was the first man out of the chopper when the gunfire started. With his binoculars, he could see what looked like Rudy Wells running with the unconscious Jaime away from the area. All around him the agents were returning fire. The helicopter had taken off the instant they had jumped out so it could avoid being hit by the machine gun fire. The options were running through his mind as fast as the robot was running with Jaime. If the chopper landed again to pick them up there was a good chance it would be crippled by gun fire. Oscar was determined to not let Jaime fall into enemy hands.

"Whitsett, you're with me. Russ, keep them occupied. I'm going away from the area so the chopper can pick us up. We'll head off that robot before it can escape," Oscar was practically yelling over the intense fire fight.

Before Russ could respond, Oscar and Whitsett were running as fast as they could behind the bushes towards an open area to their left. Russ pointed at one of the agents then told the others to keep firing. Russ and Clayton were moving forward but towards the right in the attempt to outflank the men by the van.

The faceless robot scanned the area in front of it. McKay was at its monitor watching the battle. With its special eyesight the robot noticed movement to its left. "They're trying to get around the van. What shall we do?"

Masters was a financier not a soldier but he knew that the agents had to be stopped. He glanced at the monitor from which the Rudy robot was looking. He could see it from its point of view the airstrip in the distance. _Just a few more miles then Jaime Sommers is mine! _ "Send the robot quietly towards them. Have it wait until they are in position before attacking. Kill whoever it is. And McKay, no mistakes."

Oscar knew that he had to move fast. As he and Whitsett were moving Oscar radioed the chopper his intentions. The pilot picked out a clearing it could land in then it made broad circles around the area. As the firing became more distant, the two men could run faster as they no longer had to conceal their movements. Oscar kept wondering what they were going to do once they confronted the robot but they'd have to think of something on the spot.

The chopper touched down just as Oscar and Whitsett arrived in the clearing. Oscar jumped in the co-pilot seat while his sharpshooter jumped in back. Oscar pointed the direction he wanted to go while he scrambled to put on his headset. "We have to cut off that robot. Fly near it. Let's see if we can knock it off balance." Oscar then addressed his agent. "Shoot it if you can but make sure Jaime won't be hit."

Masters heard the helicopter before the robot saw it. The chopper was bearing down on the robot making the bushes and trees sway. Jaime's hair was flying into the robot's face making it difficult for Masters to see. "Get her into the trees. They can't follow." He realized that his men at the van were too far away to intercept but maybe they could help. "Get Ford on the radio. Tell him to abandon the fight with the agents and knock down that helicopter!"

Russ was about in the position that he wanted to be in when the enemy in front of him ran behind the van then in the brush towards the circling helicopter. They were not in range but they were firing at the helicopter all the same. Russ yelled to Clayton and they ran after the men. He could see that the other agents were following suit. Without warning a charging robot lashed out at Clayton. He was knocked senseless. Russ recovered from his surprise long enough to get off one shot to the robot's body. The robot lost its balance for a second before advancing quickly towards Russ. He turned and ran towards the trees in the effort to get some sort of advantage. Russ noticed that he was losing ground fast as he was running around the bushes while the robot was jumping over them. In a bold and desperate move, Russ leapt towards the tree line then rolled over in a firing position lying on the ground. He poured every bullet he had into the robot at nearly point blank range. The robot was knocked off its feet and it landed next to Russ. He knew his life depended on his speed as he grabbed at the robot's head frantically trying to remove its power supply. Russ used his empty pistol to bash the robot. Just as it was turning over, Clayton fell on the robot and helped hold it down long enough for Russ to pull out the power supply. It immediately fell dormant. Russ looked at the bleeding Clayton. "Thanks. That was too close."

Oscar was holding onto the armrest of the helicopter for dear life. He was strapped in but it felt as though he was going to be ejected any second. From his vantage point he could see that it was difficult for the robot to move but to his distress he could see it moving towards the trees. "We've got to stop it! Get closer!"

As they went lower it became more difficult for Oscar and Whitsett to hold on but it became more difficult for the robot to continue moving. The robot dropped Jaime then turned its attention again to the helicopter. It was reaching up to grab the skids. Before the pilot could react, the robot jumped high enough to get one hand on them. Because the robot weighted so much, the helicopter was pulled lower than was safe.

The pilot yelled, "We've got to get it off otherwise we'll crash!"

Oscar crawled back to where Whitsett was. "Shoot it!" He put a belt around himself and so did Whitsett. Because of the way they were weaving around and the fact that the skid was shielding the robots head, they couldn't get a good shot. Oscar climbed out on the back of the skid away from the robot. He was holding on with one hand while the belt strained. The robot lifted itself up to hook an arm around the skid. With every movement the pilot had increasing trouble keeping the chopper in the air. Alarm buzzers were going off all over the control panel. With one arm hooked around the skid, the robot Rudy reached out to grab Oscar's ankle. Just as it had connected with his leg, a barrage of shots rang out. Whitsett was hanging out of the helicopter only held by his belt. He fired an entire clip at short range at the robot. It fell to the ground in a big thud while the helicopter shot up into the sky. Oscar grabbed Whitsett to steady him and they climbed back into the chopper. "Let's get Jaime."

Jaime awoke to a dizzying headache. Her head was pounding with the noise of the helicopter as it hovered over her. From the chloroform and the robot dropping her, Jaime was dazed. Out of her drooping eyes she could see someone falling or dropping out of the helicopter. Within seconds Jaime felt someone near her and she could barely hear her name. It took a few seconds before she could register that the arms around her and the voice she heard belonged to Oscar.

"Jaime? Babe, I'm here. You're going to be alright." Completely disregarding her medical condition, Oscar had his arms around her. When Jaime cried out, Oscar immediately laid her down gently. He could see that her left shoulder was hanging at an unusual angle and was probably dislocated.

"Oscar, it's…where's Rudy? There's something…with Rudy," Jaime wasn't sure what she was saying but she needed to talk.

As Oscar was standing her up and connecting a belt to her, he answered. "Jaime, we'll find Rudy. Don't worry. Now this may hurt." He gently moved to put his arms around her then motioned for the helicopter to lift them. Oscar was thankful that most of the gun fire had ended. He didn't like the idea of being shot while being lifted to safety. As they were being flown to the nearby hospital, Oscar started feeling his ankle swelling but he didn't care because Jaime was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Chapter 6

"What? How did you get him to talk?" Oscar was sitting on his hospital bed with his leg elevated. Bill Parr was on the phone explaining what had happened while Oscar was helping to rescue Jaime.

"Jack took Franklin to see the robot. He talked up the improvements and showed Franklin how inferior his design was compared to the new ones. Well, Franklin's pride got the better of him and he sang like a diva. Apparently Masters had financed the weather control operation for foreign buyers but Franklin didn't know who. After the weather control machine scheme failed, Masters decided to try selling something else. You were right about his interest in bionics. Franklin said that Masters was very interested in bionics after he saw Jaime in action."

Oscar took all this in, "Franklin told you where Masters was?"

In his office Parr smiled, "No, we found out that jet in Seneca was registered by Masters and inside the plane was the flight plan. It was going to a private airstrip north of Boston. We sent in a squad of agents an hour ago to an abandoned electrical company building nearby that had been using a huge amount of electricity recently. There were no fembots so that made it much easier. It seems that Franklin had given Masters three fembots to show to the buyers. We've accounted for all three. We found some materials for robot making but it appears that they spent most of their time modifying the three they already had. Masters is a money man, not a military one so he wasn't interested in fighting it out with us. He had half a dozen guards but they were subdued pretty quickly. We had two agents wounded but not seriously. That Chester Dolenz is a feisty old man. He gave us more trouble than any of the rest." Parr grunted a chuckle as he remembered Jack's run in with the old "gentleman".

Oscar's mind was racing. "What about Rudy and Sarah?"

"She's a little traumatized but in good physical condition. Rudy has some bruises but nothing too serious. They are both being transported to the local hospital for evaluation."

"Thanks Bill. I'll get someone over there to meet them." Oscar was relieved that the ordeal was over and everyone was safe.

"You owe me for this one," responded Parr.

Oscar put down the phone. They were all safe for now and the fembots were gone. He called Callahan to get some agents over to where Rudy and Sarah were then he hobbled off on his crutches to Jaime's room. _Jaime will be so relieved. She needs a break. This has all been too much for her. Maybe… _ Oscar's thoughts turned to spending time with Jaime, alone, not on a mission but relaxing. As he arrived at her hospital room, he took a deep breath.

Jaime had a very painful shoulder and her back was tight. She was troubled in her mind as she felt so out of the situation. _Where was Oscar? How and when were they going to rescue Rudy and Sarah? Were there fembots around? _ There was a knock at the door frame. Jaime saw Oscar on crutches then heard his voice. "Jaime, can I come in?"

Jaime's face lit up, "Yes, come in. Hi. What…what happened to you?"

Oscar came to sit on the edge of her bed and gave her a gentle kiss. "Run in with a robot. It's okay, just a swollen and bruised ankle. How's the shoulder?" He was afraid to touch it and cause her pain.

"It's killing me but what robot? Oscar, fill me in. What have I missed?" Jaime was in a state of panic.

Oscar held her hand. "Easy, Babe. It's over. Rudy and Sarah are safe. The NSB rescued them and got the man behind it."

Jaime looked at him with wide eyes, "Over?"

With a sigh of relief, Jaime wanted details. Between the two of them filling in gaps, they found out everything each had missed in the experience.

"Oh Oscar, what a relief." Jaime had tears in her eyes. "I…never want this to happen again."

"Franklin, Dolenz, Masters and the others are in jail. The fembots are all accounted for. That's the best we can do." Oscar quietly told her as he helped to wipe her tears away. He took a deep breath as he told her what he had practiced saying to himself.

"Jaime, I've been thinking. The last month has been rough…on everyone. I'm thinking…of… a little vacation. Nothing big, just some time away."

Jaime gave him a surprised look. "A vacation? You?" After she questioned him Jaime felt a little guilty and also a little longing to join him. "I mean…that sounds nice, great idea. Where? Where were you thinking of going?"

Oscar saw the range of emotions pass over her face. One of them gave him the courage to continue. "Well, I thought maybe I…uh…could come to California for a couple of days then drive over to Arizona. I've never been to the Grand Canyon and I think there are many interesting places to visit. Mostly I just want to relax. I thought it would be perfect convertible weather. You know drive along, stop here and there." Oscar hoped that this would sound vaguely romantic.

Jaime's response was envious. "That does sound relaxing. You'll come see me won't you? Before you go."

Her reaction and pleading question gave Oscar the opening he needed. "Well," he cleared his throat then looked her in the eyes as he continued, "Maybe…would you like to join me? You could use the break too and…"

Oscar was stopped when Jaime smiled a gigantic smile and threw her good arm around him for a hug then a kiss. "I'd love to go," Jaime excitedly responded.

Oscar's heart was racing to keep up with his mind. "First we've got to get outta this place. They tell me I can leave later today but I have to rest my ankle for a couple of days. What about you?"

"They want to do some x-rays this afternoon then they'll let me know but the doctor thought I could leave tomorrow unless I need surgery."

Oscar gave her a pained look. "I hope you won't need surgery. After we hear your status, we'll plan the trip. Okay?"

Jaime took Oscar's hand in hers as she enthusiastically spoke to him. "The sooner, the better. You know," Jaime shyly smiled and dropped her head a moment before she looked him in the eyes, "I'm really looking forward to the trip."

As he leaned in for a kiss, he softly replied, "Me too."

Inside they both knew that something extra special was about to begin.


End file.
